


All of You - Part 5 (All Mine. Forever.)

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Series: All of You [5]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: The Reader gets taken to the cell in Alexandria for questioning by Rick and Michonne. Daryl doesn’t leave her side. He spends the night in the cell with her and asks her to marry him. Meanwhile, Rick and the group need assurances from the reader to stay in Alexandria, regarding Negan, that she might not be able to pull off.





	All of You - Part 5 (All Mine. Forever.)

You awoke the next morning to voices downstairs. You looked down and realized you were still naked. You got up and threw on your clothes. You walked over to the stairs and leaned against the wall, hoping to listen without being caught.

“The point is, Daryl we still don’t know… What her motives are… What else could be behind this.” Michonne said, pacing in front of Daryl who sat on the couch with his hands in his lap.

Daryl stood up and got in her face.

“It ain’t like that!” He shouted with anger in his voice.

Rick came over to Daryl and put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, forcing Daryl’s angry eyes to his.

“I know that’s what you think, Daryl. And you know I trust you.” Rick said.

Rick leaned in and cocked his head to make his point stronger.

“But, we gotta protect our own. And after everything Negan did…” Rick paused with a pained wince in his eye.

“We just have to know for sure. That’s all.” Rick said, shaking Daryl’s shoulder for emphasis.

Daryl glared him down and didn’t say anything. His hair covered his eyes as he glared Rick down, feeling an animalistic instinct to push him away.

“Come on, Daryl. Can you blame us?” Michonne’s voice came through again.

Daryl looked over at her compassionate, yet, hard eyes. He thought back to that horrible night when he had watched two of his friends die brutally at the hands of Negan. He flinched a little and brought his eyes to Michonne’s again.

He shook his head.

“I guess not.” He said, in a low growl.

Rick dropped his hand and stepped back, returning shoulder to shoulder with Michonne. He put his hands on his hips and nodded, a weight lifting once he got Daryl to see their side of things.

Daryl paced around, putting his hands on his hips. He paced a few times until he paused and looked back at them.

“So, what’s the plan?” He asked, dreading to hear it.

“We just need to ask her some questions,” Rick told him.

Daryl nodded and licked his lips.

“’Okay.” He said, nodding.

“But, we need her in the jail cell, Daryl.” He said, hesitantly looking into his eyes.

Daryl’s fist clenched and his jaw tightened.

“No, fucking way! Ya ain’t gonna lock her up! She’s done nothin’ wrong!” He shouted, angry running through his veins.

Rick backed away with his hands in the air.

“It’s as much for her safety as it is ours.” He said.

Daryl side eyed him.

Rick tilted his head further towards the floor.

“Think about it, Daryl. Do you really want her to come face to face with Rosita or Maggie right now?” He asked.

Daryl looked down with shame in his eyes and shook his head, ‘no.’

“They have a right to ask their questions too.” He said.

Daryl’s world was spinning. He was caught in between two warring worlds when all he wanted was for you and him to be able to live together in peace. This was all such a mess and he had told you he wasn’t going to let anything happen to you. If he went back on that now you would always question his word. But, at the same time, this was the group you swore to protect and the people you swore to help recover from Negan’s bloodbath.

“I’ll go.” You said, startling everyone as you made your presence known.

You folded your arms in resolve, looking over at Rick and Daryl.

Daryl looked over at you with pained eyes.

“Ya don’t have to, Y/N. I could bring ya home or-” Daryl started, but you cut him off.

“I said I’d do whatever it takes, Daryl. If this is what it takes, I’ll do it.” You said to him.

“So, what are you going to cuff me too?” You asked your tone a little harsh as you looked over at Rick.

Rick sighed and nodded.

“Unfortunately, I have no other choice. Not until everyone feels safe with you behind these walls.” He said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a rope.

You glared at him and pushed your hands out, pushing them together.

Rick walked over and reached out for your hands, only to be stopped by Daryl who shoved him by his shoulder.

“Nah, man. Not happenin! Get your damn hands off of her!” He growled.

“Could you guys give us a minute? I’ll meet you on the porch.” You said, looking over at Daryl.

Rick looked at you then Daryl and nodded.

“Sure, we’ll be right outside.” He said.

Michonne glared at you with curious hatred in her eyes, still completely unsure why you were here. You could tell it took everything in her to obey Rick and walk out of the house and let you free.

You held her gaze, trying to hold your ground and show them you weren’t afraid of them.

You watched them walk out of the house and shut the door.

You turned your attention back to Daryl who was looking at you with ashamed eyes. His eyes misty, as he teared up a little. He had failed you. And his heart broke at the thought of them locking his beautiful, loving, woman away.

You smiled a small smile, walking over to him and wrapping your hands around his neck.

He looked up into your eyes, his breathing uneven as he fought back tears.

You traced one that slipped out, with your index finger, watching it fall in awe.

“My amazing, sweet, man.” You said.

He looked over at you in confusion at your words, expecting you to be furious.

You dipped your nose down and nuzzled his, back and forth. You closed your eyes and smiled, trying to memorize what it felt like to him holding onto you. You fought back your own tears and put on your bravest face.

“It’s okay, Daryl. Really, it’s okay. It’s not your fault.” You reassured him, looking into his eyes in desperation that he hear you on that.

He huffed and shook his head.

“I can’t even protect ya. Your dad was right.” He said, looking away in shame.

You brought your hand to his chin and slowly pulled it back over until he was facing you, again.

“No, he fucking wasn’t!” You scoffed at the thought.

Your eyes furrowed in anger and you shook your head.

“My dad is the only reason we are in this fucking mess! He is the reason I am going to be locked up, not you! Don’t you remember what he did to you?” You asked, anger surging through your body as you watched the man you loved blame himself for something that wasn’t remotely his fault.

Daryl said nothing, just looked down in silent shame.

“I love you, Daryl Dixon. But, don’t you ever say my dad was right, again. Got it?” You asked, laughing a little as you replayed his words.

Daryl looked up at you in surprise when he heard you laugh.

You rested your forehead onto his, drudging yours back and forth against his as you looked into his eyes.

“I’m going to be just fine, Daryl.” You said, smiling bravely at him.

“It shouldn’t be you,” Daryl said, bringing his hands around to wrap around your body, pulling you into him, protectively.

You nodded in agreement.

“But, it is. And maybe it’s better that way.” You said.

He looked at you with confusion again.

“Maybe if I answer all their questions and jump through all their hoops they will let us be together. I want us to be together, Daryl. I love you, so much!” You said, searching his eyes with yours.

He teared up a little again and nodded.

“I love ya too, Y/N. You know I do.” He said, his hands running up and down your back.

“Then, please… Let me do this for us?” You asked, trying to fight back the tears again.

He took a deep breath and nodded.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” He said, in a whisper.

You shook your head.

“Don’t be.” You said, leaning over to ghost his lips with yours.

“I would sit in that cell for a hundred years if it meant that in the end that we got to be together, finally. No hiding, no dirty looks. Just a real life. Besides, you trust these people right? You said they were your family.” You reminded him.

His eyes softened and he nodded.

“Then, don’t worry so much.” You said, forcing him to smile.

You nodded when you saw him relax and leaned over to take his lips into yours.

You pushed your tongue deep inside his mouth, so hungry from him. He slowly took your tongue and swirled his around yours, his hands wrapping around your body as he pulled you up into him and off the floor. His left hand ran down to your ass while his right hand wrapped around your back.

He groaned and hungrily kissed you back.

You two were passionately kissing when you heard a knock on the door. You pulled your lips off of him and you both looked over. Michonne was standing in the doorway, her hand on the door.

She glared harshly at you and nodded.

“Minutes, up.” She said, coldly, before turning around and walking on the porch, leaving the door wide open for you.

You looked over at Daryl and huffed.

“Well, isn’t she chatty.” You said, sarcastically with, a grimace.

He smiled.

“Once they get to know ya, they’ll love ya like I do.” He said, leaning back up to give you one more slow, kiss, before dropping you back to your feet.

You two walked out of the house together hand in hand. You walked over to Rick and Michonne and pushed your hands out again.

“Alright, I’m ready.” You said, fighting the nerves in your stomach.

Truth be told you didn’t know if you could trust them. They all looked at you like you were him. Not that you blamed them. You definitely were nervous about being at their mercy. You looked over at Daryl and smiled another brave smile as you felt Rick tying your hands together, tightly, with the rope.

You looked over at Rick and winced at the slight pain, making Daryl step forward.

“I’m fine.” You said, looking back over at him reassuringly.

He nodded and stepped back.

Michonne watched the entire exchange, still casing you and wondering if you had any other motives aside from Daryl.

Rick gestured to the steps of the porch and you nodded, walking ahead on your own. Daryl followed you, providing as much of a buffer between you two as possible.

You walked down the long street, noticing the people in the lawns as they dried their laundry or tended to their gardens. They were all staring at you, with the same glare Michonne had been giving you. Everyone knew who you were and they sure didn’t seem very happy. The nerves in your stomach started to act up again. But, you took a deep breath and puffed up your chest, forcing your head to stay high and your feet forward.

Daryl looked over at all the judgmental faces, anger boiling through his body.

He walked up beside you and took your two tied hands in his hand, holding onto them protectively. He looked over into your eyes and shook his head.

“Just ignore them, Y/N.” He said, now his turn to reassure you.

You looked into his eyes and nodded, smiling up at him as you watched him try and protect you from all this. Your man was such a good one. You leaned your head on his shoulder and let him guide you to the prison cell. You guys got to the house and he led you down the stairs to the room that had a huge makeshift prison door attached to it.

“I’m assuming this is it?” You asked, your voice dripping with sarcasm.

He laughed a little and nodded his head.

“Yeah, this is it.” He said.

He came to the prison cell door and stopped, not wanting to be the one to actually put you away.

Rick walked between you two, forcing your bodies apart and opened the cell door. He gestured to it and you walked inside. Rick walked in behind you, untying your hands and looked over at you with a wary apology as he felt Daryl’s angry eyes on him.

“24 Hour Hold. That’s all I ask. And you answer every question we have.” He said, his voice stern.

You looked behind you and watched Daryl’s eyes avert to the floor in shame again.

You pursed your lips, nodding knowing you needed to be strong.

“Done.” You said, outstretching your hands out to Rick.

After all, you would play his bullshit prisoner for Daryl. But you weren't about to feel like this wasn’t 100% a deal to be made, not a punishment or verdict.

Rick looked down in surprise. He took it. His eyes coming back to yours with curiosity again. He nodded and dropped your hands as he untied them.

“Michonne and I have a few questions first. And then there are a few others who would like to ask some questions. I’ll be here the whole time to ensure your safety.” He said pointedly looking back at Daryl as he said this.

Daryl huffed angrily and you watched him bump his back across the back wall and slide down it, sitting on the floor across from the door.

Rick tightened his jaw as he watched this and looked back at you.

“And I guess he will be too.” He said.

You smiled, looking over at Daryl, loving him even more.

“He’s good like that.” You said as if to yourself, as you thought about how much you loved him.

Rick nodded, turning to open the door for Michonne who walked in with her arms folded and her eyes hardened.

He locked the cell door from the other side and him and Michonne went over and sat in two chairs that were set up, facing the small cot on the right side of the room.

You looked over at Daryl nervously a minute before walking over and taking a seat opposite from them. You sat down in your dirty white tank top and ripped at the knees jeans and planted your boots on the concrete floor. You leaned forward, folding your hands and resting them on your knees.

“So. What do you want to know?” You asked, trying to remain hardened.

Rick leaned forward, mimicking your actions and putting his hands on his knees.

“I hope you get why we have to do this,” Rick said.

“I don’t need to be told who my father is. He tends to have this effect on people.” You said, wryly.

“This effect?” Michonne’s voice chimed in.

“Two people are dead.” She said, with anger in her voice and her eyes.

You rubbed your hands nervously up and down your thighs, seeing that you upset her.

“Shit. I’m sorry.” You said, looking down at the floor.

“Look, I’m not really good with people. Shocking, when you know my father, I know.” You said sarcastically again.

You looked over at Michonne apologetically. She bit her tongue and tightened her arms, crossed around her. She looked over at Rick and then back at you and nodded, staying silent.

You nodded back and relaxed a little bit.

You rubbed your sweaty hands up and down, feeling Daryl’s eyes on you. You wanted to do him proud. But, leave it to you to say the wrong thing.

Rick nodded, looking harshly at the ground a moment at the mention of Glenn and Abe’s death. He looked back over at you, shock still in his eyes.

“So… Y/N… Why don’t you tell us what happened. I mean how you met Daryl and why you decided to help him.” Rick said.

You looked over at them in shock that that was their first question. You would have assumed they would jump right to defense strategies and weaponry. They must really care about him.

You looked down at your hands and fiddled with them as you decided how to formulate your feelings for him and your story into words. In front of complete strangers, no less.

“Well… Let’s see…” You looked over at him as you fidgeted nervously.

Your eyes locked and he nodded to you to continue. You smiled at him and fixated on him as you told your story.

“I guess it all started when I met Daryl one night when he was out on cleaning duty. Dwight was treating him like shit. Because he is a fucking asshole. And I told Dwight off. I had heard stories about Daryl and his group… You.” You edited and continued, looking back over at a fixed spot on the floor.

You smiled as you remembered the first night you met the amazing man that you could no longer live without.

“So, I told Dwight to fuck off and I let Daryl stay out with me for a while. And we got to talking… And…” You wandered off, your face suddenly getting red.

You looked over at them pointedly and Rick nodded, clearing his throat as he winced at you.

“Okay, then what happened?” He asked.

You looked over at Daryl, with slight shame in your eyes and then looked back at Rick.

“Then? Then I had to bring him back to his cell.” You said, looking at him apologetically.

“I didn’t want to. But, well, you know my dad.” You said to them.

“Yeah. We do.” Michonne said, again with a harsh tone.

You looked over at her and grimaced, nodding and looking down again.

“But, I found a way to get him out of there.” You said.

“How?” Rick asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

“I talked my dad into it.” You said.

Rick looked at you like you had said something ridiculous.

“I told him I wanted him to protect me while he was away. He knows what kind of fuckers those assholes can be. So, he reluctantly agreed. When he got back I told him about us. He was ready to kill Daryl. But, he didn’t. I told him how it was. That I was… you know… in love with him. It took a little time, but eventually, he came around. He can’t say no to me.” You said, smiling as you remembered the old world and the old days when your father was actually semi-normal and a great dad.

“You know he wasn’t always like this.” You said, looking up into Rick’s eyes with nothing but sad honesty.

“Back in the old world? Yeah, he could be a cocky asshole. But… he was a good dad. He still is.” You said, even taking yourself aback by your words.

You looked over at Daryl who stared back at you curiously at your words, he had never heard you talk about your dad before all this.

“He was.” You said, looking at Daryl as you let your memories flood through.

“I remember this time, I was 5 and he surprised me with my first bike. He stayed out there for hours with me, just helping me learn. It was well past dark before my mother finally convinced us to come inside.” You smiled, remembering the happy memory.

“Or the time I was stood up at my junior prom. He came to pick me up at the school and I got in. Instead of going home, we drove two straight days to my favorite amusement park.” You said.

You looked over at Daryl and smiled.

“He used to tell me that he knew I was going to find someone who would treat me like a queen. Someone who would do anything for me. Someone who loved me more than life itself. Just like he loved my mom.” You said, tears starting to flood your eyes.

You remember your audience. You take a breath and try to calm yourself, looking over at Rick at the mention of your mom.

“She died. Shortly, before all of this. My dad never recovered. And then a few months later the world started to literally fall apart.” You said to him.

“He wasn’t always the man he is now. I just need you all to know that. This world changes people. You should know that just as much as I do.” You said, slumping your back into the wall behind you.

You brought your right leg up to your chest and let the left one dangle.

Rick looked back at you his face hard as he tried not to show any reactions to your story. As nice as it was. Negan still had killed and threatened the people he loved. 

Michonne shifted uncomfortable with the notion that Negan could actually have been nearly human in the past.

All of you sat in silence for what seemed like forever after you spoke. Daryl looked over at you and to Rick and Michonne, nervously as to what would happen next.

You got sick of the silence and scooted forward again, resting your forearms on your thighs as you leaned forward and looked straight into Rick’s eyes.

“Look. I want this to get figured out just as much as you.” You said looking over at Daryl.

“I need it to.” You said as if to yourself.

You turned your attention back to Rick and Michonne, who had finally leaned forward and relaxed a little toward you.

“What do you suggest?” Rick asked, cocking his head to the side, listening intently.

You shrugged, rubbing your face up and down, before slapping your hands on your thighs.

“I don’t know. But, there has to be a way. There just has to be!” You said to him, looking into Rick’s eyes with needy panic.

He nodded and slumped back, crossing his arms as he looked you over. You appeared to be telling the truth. But, he still had no idea how they would make this work.

“Okay,” Rick said, finally, leaning forward again.

“I’m going to talk this over with the others. I’ll be back in a little while.” He said.

You nodded and looked longingly at Daryl through the bars, wishing he had his arms around you.

Rick and Michonne got up and walked to the cell door. Michonne turned around as Rick reach out to unlock the door. She looked at you and then looked off into space as her internal wheels turned.

Finally, she said, “We were all different before all this.”

You looked over at her and watched her hard eyes soften just enough for you to know she was lending you an olive branch.

You smiled a small smile and nodded, looking at her thankfully.

Rick swung open the door and they walked out. Daryl stood up and looked over at you, grabbing the bars of the door and stopping Rick from closing it again.

He looked at Rick square in the eyes, his glare resolved.

“If she stays in there, so do I.” He said in his low gravel voice.

“You don’t have to do that, Daryl…” Rick started, only to be cut off by Daryl who walked into Rick, his chest puffed out.

“I want to,” Daryl said, glaring Rick down.

Rick could tell he was angry with him. He could see why. But, he had to do what was best for his people.

Rick gestured to him to walk in, holding the door open to him.

Daryl nodded and walked in, swiftly turning his back on Rick and Michonne as he walked over to you. He reached the bed in a few strides. You lifted your hands to him and he took them, pulling you up off the bed and to your feet. He wrapped his arms around you scooping your body into his.

You two were immediately lost in your own world again as soon as he had his arms around you as if it made everything else but the two of you disappear.

You ran your hands up to his neck and wrapped them around him, swaying in his arms as you got lost in him, all over again.

“You didn’t have to do that, baby.” You said, nuzzling your nose around his a few times, staring into his eyes as you two swayed to your own music.

“I needed to, Y/N. You’re mine. I need ya.” He said simply, before leaning down and softly pressing his lips to yours.

You heard Rick clear his throat and you both look over to watch him awkwardly shift as he drew your attention away from each other.

He nodded to the steps behind him and spoke.

“There’ll be someone standing watch up there. We’ll be back.” He said, quickly turning around and heading for the stairs.

Michonne followed him, looking back over to see Daryl lean back down and kiss you again.

She followed Rick up the stairs and Rick handed the keys to the guard at the door. He shut the door and turned around to face Michonne.

“What do you think?” Rick asked her, seriously.

Michonne shrugged and searched his eyes with her own.

“It looks real. But…” She said, still on the fence.

Rick nodded in agreement.

“…But, we know how Negan fights.” Rick said.

“Still. If it is real, they have really fallen for each other and I don’t know how to make that work.” He said, nervously to her in a whisper.

He looked at her in a slight panic, as if she would know what to say to steer him in the right direction.

She put her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, with resolve.

“If it is? We’ll make it work… For Daryl’s sake.” She said.

Rick nodded, his hands on his hips as he turned to walk away.

He looked back at Michonne with fresh worry.

“What about Maggie and Rosita?” He said, furrowing his brow.

Michonne grimaced as she looked away for a second before looking back at him.

“We will *figure* it out.” She said pointedly.

Rick tightened his jaw and nodded, kicking at the ground as he told himself everything was going to work out.

“Alright… Let’s go tell everyone.” He said his southern accent thick.

She nodded and walked out of the house with him, looking for the others.

\-----

You swayed in Daryl’s arms, happy to have them around you again. You looked over at the stairs as you heard the door to the upstairs lock and click shut.

You looked back over at him with nervous eyes.

“You think I did okay?” You asked, worry in your eyes.

You wanted to do your best with his family, for him.

He smiled and nodded, his nose nudging up and down yours as he did.

“You’re perfect.” He said, taking you in with loving eyes.

You smiled and laughed, rolling your eyes at him as you swayed happily in his arms.

“Leave it up to you to make me feel like we aren’t under lock and key in a fucking prison right now.” You said, your eyes smiling up into his.

“Just don’t think about it.” He said, smirking at his own words as he ran his hands up and down your back.

You laughed and nuzzled your nose into him.

“I fucking love you!” You said, smiling up at him.

He looked down at your smile and up into your eyes again.

“I fucking love you, too.” He said, making sure your eyes were with him as he slowly leaned his lips down to give you a soft kiss.

He wrapped his left arm around your waist and brought his right hand to clasp your left hand. He started to sway and dance to imaginary music.

You laughed loudly again and mirrored him, putting your other hand on his side and starting to allow him to waltz you across the room.

“I didn’t know you could dance!” You said, your eyes beaming as he escorted you around the cell.

Daryl smiled his small, cute smile, and shook the hair from his eyes.

“There’s a lot ya don’t know about me, Y/N. I intend to show ya.” He said, smiling sweetly down at you.

You smiled and nodded.

“I can’t wait.” You said.

“So, who taught you?” You asked, looking down at your feet as you tried to keep step and not stumble.

You loved to dance but your two left feet were hardly your friend most days. You tripped anyway and he steadied you like he always did.

“My mom.” He said, looking down at you with a laugh as he watched you tripping over your own feet.

You smiled and cocked your head, listening to hear more.

He twirled you around and dipped you, pulling you back up into him.

“What was she like?” You asked, trying to get him to open up; he never talked about his life before this world.

His eyes shifted away from yours, a hint of sadness in them as he thought back to memories of her.

“She was… great. She always had a smile and something bright to say about the world. No matter how bad things seemed she always knew how to turn a bad day around.” He said, smiling back at you as he noticed you hanging on his every word.

He twirled you around and pulled you back into him.

“What happened to her?” You asked, softly, treading lightly at the subject.

He looked away, down to the floor as he spoke.

“She uh… she got sick.” He said, not going any further.

You understood.

Before this world of the undead, there was another deadly killer. Cancer. You knew all too well about that.

You nodded and looked up at him with sad understanding eyes.

“I’m sorry, Daryl.” You said in a whisper.

He shook his head again, trying to shake the pain out of his heart.

“I was twelve. It was a long time ago.” He said, again trying to push the memory back to where it belonged.

You stopped and ran your hand up to cup the side of his face, forcing his eyes back to yours.

“Still, it had to have been hard. I’m so sorry. I know what it’s like.” You said.

He nodded and looking at you, slightly ashamed to be so vulnerable in front of you.

You smiled, trying to lift him back up. You leaned over and watched his lips as you leaned your lips back onto his for a sweet, slow, kiss.

You leaned back and looked up at him again.

His smile widened. He looked at you in awe again. He watched his hands run around down your back to your waist. He wrapped his arms around you and you swayed together in silence. He got lost in your eyes and the feel of you in his arms again.

“She would have loved you.” He said, staring down into your eyes.

You scoffed and laughed, shaking your head.

“Really?” You asked.

He nodded and smiled.

“Yep. She would have loved how kind ya are to me… Always making sure I feel loved.” He said, bringing his index finger to trail down your nose and boop it.

“She would have loved that big heart of yours. And she would have loved your feistiness.” He said, chuckling a little.

You laughed.

“Me? Feisty?” You said ironically laughing.

“She was too.” He said, trailing his finger down the side of your face, watching his actions. He snaked his finger around your cheek to your lips.

“I love you too, you know?” He said, looking up into your eyes mesmerized by you.

You smiled and shook a little as you felt the goosebumps hit your skin in an explosion at his words.

You ran your hands down to his chest and looked back up at him.

“You know I love you too.” You said, stating the absolute truth as you looked up at him vulnerably.

“I know. I can’t believe it. But, I know.” He said with the sweetest grin on his face.

You looked around the cell, thinking about how lucky you both were to be here and not your father’s version. You looked back at him with sad, questioning, eyes.

“Do you think they’ll let me stay?” You asked, worried for his answer.

He smiled wider and ghosted his lips with yours as he swooped down toward you, gripping you into him harder.

“If they don’t? We can make it work anywhere. I promise I’m not going to leave you.” He said, staring deeply into your eyes, his eyes searching yours hoping you understood him.

You bit your lip and nodded looking down at the floor feeling your anxiety for what’s to come. You looked back up at him, shook your head wildly a few times, and put on a brave face.

“You don’t have to do that for me. I know they are your family.” You said, your heart aching as the words left your lips.

Still.

You just wanted him to be happy in the end. 

With or without you.

His grip on you tightened and he pulled you hard into his body, your lips bumping in the process. His eyes turned serious and slightly angry.

“I don’t think ya get it, Y/N…” He looked deeper into your eyes and ran his hands to the sides of your hips, which he gripped.

“I love ya. And…” He said.

He looked away nervously for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking back at you.

“And I want ya…”’ He trailed on, looking vulnerably at you.

You caressed his face and smiled wider, nodding.

“I want you too, Daryl… Always.” You said, truthfully.

He smirked at your words and looked back at you in awe again.

His hand came up to caress the side of your face as he peered into you.

“Always?” He asked, tilting his head.

“Always.” You said back, pressing your lips against his again.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed your kiss before leaning back and opening them to yours again.

He looked down and around him, checking his pockets before pulling out a knife from one of them. He looked down at his vest and swiftly stuck the knife into the side of it, gashing it open and down. He did the same to the fabric a few centimeters away and cut a strip of leather from it. He pocketed his knife again and held the leather strip in both hands.

He stepped back and looked back at you, with a serious, nervous, look.

You cocked your head and looked at him strangely, not sure what he was doing. You were about to ask before he knelt down in front of you.

You looked at him with even more confusion.

You took a breath about to speak, but he shook his head at you.

“Don’t.” He said in his deep voice.

So, you stopped and allowed him to finish.

He smiled in gratitude before taking another deep breath and releasing it.

“Since the moment I met you, Y/N I've loved you. You saved me, at a time I never thought I could be saved, and in so many ways. You showed me how much you cared, every second of every day at that place. And when it came to your dad? You backed me up. You love me… Why? I don’t know. But, I love ya too and I want to spend the rest of my life lovin’ only you.” He looked up at you with happy hope in his eyes.

“Will ya marry me, Y/N?” He asked, cocking his head and shaking the bangs from his eyes, staring up at you with hard desperation, but maintaining his half stoic expression.

You looked down at him in disbelief. Your heart started to race and your mind began to spin with question after question as this second seemed to feel like a whole year. You looked down at him in disbelief and a smile spread across your face, the biggest one he had seen yet.

You nodded.

“Yes! Of course, I will, baby! Yes!” You said, your heart racing with excitement.

You couldn’t believe this was happening.

He stood back up, ghosting his body with yours he looked down and grabbed your left hand, pushing it into the air. You held it there for him and watched as he tied the leather around your ring finger, securing it to you.

He looked up at you and smirked.

“You’re all mine now.” He said.

You nodded and smiled, bringing your hands up to his shoulders, gripping them. 

“All yours.” You said, before pressing your lips back to his for a long, slow, kiss.

His hands came down to your lower back almost immediately and he started to pull your shirt up.

You broke your kiss and looked at him nervously.

“Really? Here?” You asked him, nervous about getting caught.

“Why not?” He said, continuing to pull up your shirt.

You lifted your hands and allowed him to pull it swiftly off of you.

You reached over and pushed his vest off of him and began to unbutton his black shirt.

“What if they catch us?” You asked as you went from button to button popping them loose.

You popped the last one open and locked eyes with his again.

He smirked, dangerously as he stared at you, running his hands to the back clasp of your bra.

“So, what? If I wanna fuck my girl, I’m gonna fuck her.” He said, popping open your bra.

You smiled and shook your head.

“Rebel.” You said, laughing a little.

He smiled and leaned in to whisper into your ear.

“Admit it. You love it.” He said.

His breath on your neck creating an explosion of shivers and caused your body to vibrate with expectation.

He leaned back. His hands brushed the straps of your bra off, dropping your bra to the ground.

You ran your hands up his chest and pushed his shirt off of him, smiling up at him as you heard it hit the floor by his vest. You ran your hands up to his neck and nodded your nose up into his.

“I love you.” You said, smiling when you felt his hands run to your back and pull you into a hug.

“I love ya too, Y/N.” He said, sweetly pressing his lips back to yours.

He pushed his tongue into your mouth and grabbed yours swirling it around at a slow and steady pace.

He waited till you moaned and he felt your body sink into his. Then his hands ran around to your stomach and he pushed them down to the button of your jeans. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped you. His hands came to your sides as his tongue worked on you and he started to walk you both backwards.

You quickly wrapped your arms around his neck, walking back as you swirled your tongue around his faster. You huffed a little in surprise when your back hit the wall next to the cell door. He lips came off yours and he looked down at you with a playful smirk as he brought his hands back to your bare stomach. He stared into you as he dipped his hand down into your panties, rubbing his hand slowly up and down your ever wettening pussy.

“Oh, god… Baby?” You said, looking at him still unsure.

“Shh… Don’t worry, Y/N. Just enjoy…” He said as he pushed two fingers inside you.

You gripped his shoulders and nodded, your body heating up in no time flat.

His fingers pushed in and out of you faster and his thumb came up to your clit, causing you to arch your body up and cry out to him.

“Yes!” You said, loudly as your hips started rocking in rhythm to his fingers.

He repeated his thumb’s action on your clit, causing you to whimper loudly again.

His lips came to your neck and he began to leave, hot, slow kisses on your skin.

“Oh, shit…” You whimpered into his neck as you gripped onto him for dear life.

His fingers quickened their pace, he could tell you were close.

He kissed his way up your neck to your ear.

“Ya gonna cum already?” He asked, fighting the urge to grab his erection, he was so fucking turned on.

“Yes, baby…” You said, whimpering as you felt your body hitting your high.

You nailed dug into his shoulders as your hips rocked back and forth faster and faster until his thumb swirled rapidly around your clit one more time and you came for him.

“Oh, Yes!!” You cried out, trying not to be too loud.

Daryl didn’t except that and pushed his fingers back inside of you as deep as he could, making you buck up in shocked bliss again.

“Fuck!!” You cried out louder, out of sheer instinct, your body shivering with excitement.

“That’s right. Fucking enjoy it!” He demanded into your neck, before kissing it roughly again.

You groaned in pure bliss at the feeling of his tongue nipping and sucking on your neck. You knew there would be a mark. But you didn’t care. It felt amazing! Heating you up nearly immediately again. His hand came out of you and back up to your bare stomach as his tongue and lips trailed back up to your lips. He looked over at them hungrily and pushed his lips to yours.

He kissed you, hard, before kissing your upper lip and licking up your top lip.

You opened your lips to him, running your hands up into his hair and pushed your body into his. He stumbled back a little and quickly caught both your bodies and steadied them. He chuckled into your lips as his hands came down and gripped your waist, holding you both in place. He leaned his lips off you and leaned back. He looked at you with a playful smirk, loving how much you always needed him.

You smiled innocently back, so in love with the sight in front of you. You loved this man more than you ever thought it was possible.

His eyes shifted with yours and he looked down at you in awe.

“Why do ya want a man like me, Y/N? Ya could have anyone ya wanted.” He said, looking at you curiously.

You laughed and threw your head back, before leaning it back up and smiling like crazy at him.

“You don’t get it, do you? Why I love you so much?” You said, cocking your head and countering his curious gaze.

“Nah. Why?” He asked, shaking his head and his bangs in front of his eyes.

You smiled and giggled again and used your arms around his neck to pull you closer to him.

You looked up into his eyes, yours turning serious.

“There is never a second of any day that I don’t know that you have me… That you will be there, no matter what. I have *never* had that before in my life. You make me feel like for once in my life everything falls into place. I literally ache when you aren’t near me. I need you so much. And all I know is how I feel. You make me feel... loved, Daryl.” You said, looking deeply into his eyes so grateful to have found him.

His hands caressed your bareback and he smiled, staring into your eyes as his softened at your words.

“All I wanna do is love ya, Y/N. Every day, from now on.” He said, his gravel voice ringing truth, staring into your eyes with such care for you.

You smiled and leaned your head onto his shoulder, sighing when you felt his arms wrap tightly around you, enveloping you with his big, strong, arms as he held you. You ran your left hand to his chest, placing it over where his heart was thumping. You started at the ring on your hand and smiled happily to yourself.

“I can’t wait to be yours forever, Daryl.” You said, looking up into his eyes.

He looked down at you and smiled again.

“I promise I’ll take care of ya, Y/N.” He said, seriously.

“I know you will. We’ll take care of each other.” You said, reaching up and pushing your lips back to his.

You pressed your lips onto him, firmly, as your hands wrapped around his shoulders, again.

You let go of his lips and then nudged his nose up with yours, opening your mouth.

As if on cue his hands came up to your back and pulled you into him, pushing his tongue deep inside your mouth.

You moaned.

He growled as he took hold of your tongue and dominantly swirled it around, just the way he knew you loved it. He walked you back again and your back hit the wall. His hands came in between your bodies and ran up to your naked breasts as his tongue devoured yours. He massaged them roughly, deepening his kiss.

You moaned happily into his mouth, loving the feeling of his hands all over you.

His lips came off yours and you whimpered sadly. He looked down at you and smiled at this reaction.

He stepped back and held his hand out to you.

You took it and let him pull you over to the bed.

“Take that shit off, Y/N. I wanna feel you.” He said, quickly unbuckling his belt.

He unbuttoned his pants and unzipped, kicking out of his boots and quickly pushing his jeans to the ground.

You followed suit, kicking out of your boots and shimmying out of your pants and panties.

He looked your naked body over.

“So, fucking, beautiful.” He said, his cock rising for you immediately.

You looked down at it and instantly got wet.

You walked into him and started to slowly pump his cock up and down.

“I want you to fuck me with this so good, baby.” You said, turning yourself on even more.

He groaned at your words and your hand on him. His hand came to your wrist and forced your hand off him.

He looked over at the cot and nodded to you.

“Lay down.” He said, his eyes hardening as he watched you lay down and open yourself to him.

He crawled onto the bed and up your body, in between your open legs. As he climbed up you he left sweet kisses up your inner thighs. He reached your pussy and he gave your clit a long, slow, kiss, making sure to hold onto it until you cried out.

“Oh, shit!!” You cried out loudly as the intense pleasure.

He growled and repeated his action again, making you buck up into him again.

His tongue dipped down and wiggled playfully around inside your pussy before he continued his way up your body. He came to your breasts and he stared them down, dipping down to roughly suck on your right nipple before trailing harsh kisses around your breast.

You were a whimpering mess by this point as you felt nothing but amazing pleasure from his tongue.

You ran your hands into his hair, which you massaged roughly, as his stubble chin razored its way across to the other breast. His tongue began to kiss that one, every spot he could find, until finally come to your nipple and sucking on it, biting it slightly.

“Ooh!” You moaned at the feeling, your nipple hardening and shivers exploded through your body.

He bit it harder before moving his lips back to the middle of your chest, he kissed his way up it and up your neck to your lips. He ghosted them and looked down into your eyes.

“Ya ready?” He asked, pivoting his weight to the left side as he grabbed his cock with the right.

You gripped his shoulders and nodded, rapidly.

He smirked at your neediness and brought the tip of his cock to your folds.

“Always so fucking wet for me.” He groaned as he felt how slick your pussy already was.

He stared you down as he pushed his cock inside deep inside you, pushing as much of his huge cock into you that he could.

“Oh, god!!” You cried out loudly, as you took him in.

He always felt so fucking good!

“Yeah? You love that cock, don’t ya, Y/N?” He growled, glaring you down as his pushed it further up into you, hitting you into the bed and holding himself at you hilt.

“Oh, yeah, baby…” You groaned, looking back up at him in disbelief at the pleasure he was creating.

He hit into you deeply again, before started a slow rhythm. His hips and cock rocked down into yours, sliding easier into you with every pass.

You gripped his shoulders, looking up at him as he started to slowly and deeply fuck you, hitting as far as he could go with every pass.

“Oh, fuck!! You’re so big!” You groaned loudly in half pleasure and half pain as your eyes rolled back in your head at the feeling of him.

He swooped his head down, nudging the side of your chin with his nose. You closed your eyes and turned your head. He crashed his lips onto your neck and began to kiss and suck on your neck, swirling his tongue around your skin as he did.

You moaned happily as you felt him hit your favorite spot, turning you so good.

You ran your hands up into his hair and massaged it pulling his lips into you further. You loved the feeling of his scruffy beard rubbing up and down your neck as he kissed you. You forgot where you were, you felt nothing but him all over you and inside you. It was pure heaven.

You started to rock your hips up into his, taking him in easier now. He began to pick up his pace, hitting you into the bed deeper and fast than before. You pushed your feet down onto the bed and used them to help you rock your pussy back up over his cock, hitting back.

“Ooh… Yeah… Mmmm…” You moaned as you both began to rock together as one.

He kissed his way up to your ear and whispered into it, creating amazing shivers down your neck.

“Yeah… fuck, girl! You feel so fucking good!” He said, starting to hit into you faster.

This made him hit your spot just right and your hands gripped his hair tightly and you whimpered happily.

His lips came off your ear and he leaned back over you, pausing deep inside you for a second as he dipped his body down to his forearms and his knees spread your legs wider. This pushed him deeper inside you and put the full weight of his body on yours.

“Oh, god! Daryl!!” You cried out loudly in pure bliss, so ready to hit your high.

You felt your pussy quickly contracting around his cock as you tried to rock your hips up into his.

His hands came to your hair, which he gripped tightly.

He glared you down and then smirked.

“Ya ready to cum real good for me, Y/N?” He asked, with danger in his eyes.

You nodded.

“Yes!” You said, trying again to rock your hips up into his.

Without another word, he grabbed hold of your hair with both hands and began to hit as deep into you as he could, choosing the fastest pace yet. He hit into your spot just right with every hit.

You were a whimpering mess, letting out one cry after another with each hit as you watched him take you there.

“That’s right, Y/N. You’re man’s gonna make sure you scream for me!” He said, looking at you in determination as he fucked you so hard and so good.

He thrust his cock into your hilt and began to jackhammer into it.

“Oh, shit!! Yes!!” You cried out to him as he fucked you harshly into the bed beneath you.

You looked up at him in pure desperation, your eyes begging for him to continue as you felt yourself building.

He hit into you rougher, giving you more pressure and pleasure as he thrust faster and faster until you came for him.

“Oh, fuck!! Daryl!!” You cried out loudly, closing your eyes as you hit your climax.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” You cried out again loving the vibrational wave that hit your entire body as he ground his cock down onto your pussy.

He pushed his lips onto yours, pushing his tongue inside your mouth and wrapping his around yours, trying to engulf the cries you made as you went through your high.

He couldn’t hold out much longer.

His tongue stopped inside your mouth and he thrust into your hilt, groaning as his hips began to fuck you faster. He fucked you as fast until he slammed his cock deep inside you and exploded.

His lips came off yours. His head bucked back and his eyes closed as he came, deep inside you.

“Oh, fuck!! Mmm!!” He growled happily to himself, deep inside his throat as he felt his orgasm hit him like a freight train.

He hit into you a few more times will groaning happily to himself, before he hit into your hilt and locked his hips up into yours, pinning you both there.

“Fuck!” You groaned happily as you felt him push himself deeper inside you.

His eyes opened and he snapped his head back down to you, glaring you down.

“I fucking love fucking you, Y/N.” He said, honestly, with dark eyes.

You smiled.

“Ditto, baby.” You said, leaning up to give him a slow kiss, before dipping back down.

“Mmm…” Daryl growled, leaning down to lay sweet kisses up and down the side of your neck again.

You giggled and whimpered as he started to leave hot, sticky, kisses up and down your sensitive skin again.

You ran your arms around him and hugged him into you, giving in to his kiss.

You moaned and closed your eyes, giving into him all over again.

He chuckled when he felt you get wet again around him.

He leaned his head back over yours and smirked, bringing his index finger down to trail up and down the bridge of your nose. He then trailed it down to your lips that smiled.

“All mine, now. Amazin’.” He said, as if to himself.

You nodded and smiled wider.

“All yours.” You said.

He pulled out of you and rolled overlaying on his back next to you now.

You dropped your exhausted legs and pulled the sheet over you both. He opened his arm to you and you rolled over, nestling your nose into his neck as he wrapped his arm around you. You laid your left arm over his chest.

He took your left hand by his right hand and brought it up to his lips. He gave it a slow kiss. He put your hand back over his heart. You stared at the makeshift ring.

You laugh, loudly.

“Shit. How the hell am I ever going to tell dad?” You asked, laughing into Daryl’s neck at the thought.

He chuckled and looked over at you, placing his hand over yours as he did.

“We’ll think of somethin’.” Daryl said, nudging his nose up at you with a smile.

You nodded, and your body relaxed again.

He always knew how to make you feel so safe.

“Do you think they’ll let me stay?” You asked him, yet again.

Daryl’s mind shifted back to reality and where you two currently were.

He chewed on his lip, nervously for a moment, before nodding over to you.

“If they don’t, we’ll go somewhere else. It’s me and you, now.” He said.

You nodded, looking at him unsure for a moment. But, he held your gaze, showing you that he was serious.

You relaxed and smiled, looking over at him in awe.

You couldn’t wait to spend the rest of your life with him, just like this. He made you so happy.

He reached his right hand over and caressed the side of your cheek as you looked into each other’s eyes.

You sighed and smiled at his touch.

“I love you, Daryl.” You said, with contentment.

He smiled wider.

“I love ya, too, Y/N.” He replied, cupping your face and leaning back down to kiss you lovingly.

You whimpered and melted into his kiss, already worlds away with only him again.

You heard the sound of keys jingling and the door open. You broke your kiss and looked over at Daryl with fearful eyes, your heart racing.

“It’s alright. Let me do the talking.” He said, quickly putting his body protectively over yours.

You looked up, with Daryl over your body, protectively, and watched as Rick came to the door, with the keys in his hand. He looked over into the cell and noticed you two on the cot.

Daryl cleared his throat and shook the hair out of his eyes.

“Hey, man. Can we get a minute?” He asked.

Rick cleared his throat, nervously, and nodded his head, walking over to the corner and waiting.

He heard buckles being buckled and zippers being zipped, clothes being thrown around the room.

“Shit. Daryl! This isn’t going to go over very well.” You whispered to him, nervously.

He just chuckled at the sight of how nervous you were.

“Ya were never shy before, Y/N.” He chuckled again.

“Well, I’m trying to fit in here.” You said, smirking at his comment. 

He nodded and smiled again.

“Don’t worry, Y/N.” He said coming over and scooping you into his arms for another kiss until you moaned and you melted for him again.

He pulled reluctantly away.

“Ya ready?” He asked her, his right hand coming down to grab your left hand.

You took a deep breath and nodded, trying to push the nerves out of your stomach.

He nodded and turned toward the door, standing side by side with your hand in his.

“Alright, Rick,” Daryl shouted through the door.

Rick re-emerged, with a slight smirk on his face as he took the two of you in.

You looked over at him sheepishly, your hair messy, and your neck all marked up. Daryl looked over at him and puffed out his chest as if he was proud of his work. Rick shook his head and laughed a little, he remembered being that in love once upon a time.

“So, what’s up?” Daryl said, trying to shift to the task at hand.

Rick nodded, his look becoming serious again.

“Now, comes the hard part. I’ve talked it over with everyone from our group. Most were skeptical but willing to give Y/N a chance. IF she orders Negan to stand down and leave Alexandria alone, once and for all.” Rick said, tapping his foot.

He dipped his head and then looked at you, as serious as ever.

“Is that something you think you can do?” Rick asked, with little hope in his eyes.

Your mind raced at the idea you shook your head.

“He would never allow it. We have people there. A lot of people. And we need the food.” You said, your heart sinking.

Rick nodded in disappointment.

“But, what if I could convince him to trade with you? Or we could build a bigger garden that both places could draw from equally.” You said, trying to come up with solutions.

Rick nodded.

“We are no longer under Negan’s rule if we let you in. We might be open to trading. But, he is not going to come in and claim leadership over us anymore.” Rick said. 

You nodded.

Rick nodded back.

“My dad is expecting me home by tomorrow night. I’ll talk to him. See, if I can make something work.” You said, looking at Rick.

Rick nodded.

“Okay. Whatever he decides, decides if you can stay.” Rick looked at you.

You nodded, your nerves already running at the thought of having to convince your dad.

“There’s something else,” Daryl said, walking forward a little, still with your left hand in his.

“What?” Rick asked, cocking his head to the side as he looked at his brother.

Daryl nudged his nose up into the air before he spoke.

“We’re getting’ married,” Daryl said to his friend.

Rick looked at him with wide, shocked, eyes for a moment before looking at you. You pushed your left hand out into the air, showing Rick the ring on your hand.

“He just asked me… And…” You looked over at him and continued with a smile on your face, “…And, I said, ‘Yes!’” You said, starting over at him in a haze as his smiling eyes locked onto yours.

You dropped your hand and he took it again, looking back over at Rick, you did the same.

Rick smiled and shook his head.

“Well, alright then. Congratulations?” He said, still taken aback by this entire situation, but happy for Daryl.

Daryl smiled and nodded.

“Thanks, man.” He said.

“I’d like to have it here.” You admitted, looking back over at Daryl.

“You’re Daryl’s family, after all.” You said, looking at him sweetly.

Rick nodded, looking down for a moment with his hands on his hips, before looking back up at you.

“Get Negan to agree.” He said.

You nodded, biting your lip nervously for a minute.

“Why don’t you two get some rest and then tomorrow we’ll escort you out and you can go back to the Sanctuary. We’ll see what happens after that.” He said.

You nodded, feeling the butterflies in your stomach again. Daryl squeezed your hand tightly, forcing your eyes back to his. He puffed out his chest and nodded to you, silently telling you it would all be okay. You smiled at him and tried to relax.

Daryl looked over at Rick and nodded.

Rick nodded back and headed back up the stairs.

You looked over at Daryl and turned to hug him, giving in to your fear once more. His hands came to your arms and he rubbed them up and down as you nuzzled your face into the side of his neck.

“Hey.” He said, shaking your shoulders a little.

You looked up at him, your eyes misty.

“Don’t do that, Y/N. Like I said, no matter what happens I ain’t gonna leave ya. We’ll figure it out, whatever happens.” He said.

You sighed and shook your head.

“I just want a normal life with you, Daryl. One where we have neighbors and friends. I don’t want to be locked away in that tower my whole life. Even if you did stay, that isn’t fair to you.” You said, looking up at him sadly.

“So, we’ll convince him,” Daryl said, matter-of-factly.

You nodded looking away as you tried to convince yourself.

“I don’t know if you knew it, Y/N… But, ya can be damn convincing when ya wanna be.” He said with a smirk.

You looked over at him and smirked, hitting his chest a little.

“I mean, who convinced who again to begin with here?” Daryl asked, raising his eyebrow.

You laughed and shook your head, focusing on your man solely again. You gripped his shoulders and walked into him, ghosting your lips with his.

“I just couldn’t help myself.” You said, biting your lip and looking up into his eyes with excitement again.

His hands ran up to cup the sides of your face.

“So, fucking, sweet,” Daryl said in a whisper to himself as he walked you back into the wall and pushed his lips back to yours.

He gave you a long, slow, kiss and then leaned his forehead onto yours, looking deep into your eyes.

“All mine. Forever.” He said, looking at you in awe, before pushing his lips back to yours.

The weight of the world fell off your shoulders as you melted back into him.

As long as you had him, you knew you were going to be just fine.

And right now? The rest of the world could wait. 

He made love to you again, like only he knew how to that night and you fell asleep in each other’s arms...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
